Why It's Different
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: A day in Emma and Will's life. Post Sectionals Chapter 4: Spoilers for Hell-O and rumours on The Power Of Madonna
1. Morning

** 1. Morning**

The alarm broke the silence of the otherwise quiet bedroom. Groaning, Will turned away from his wife to shut off the noisy object.

Turning back to his original position he found his wife still asleep, thinking she could sleep through anything he started to kiss up and down her bare neck to wake her up.

"Em, we need to get up..." Will whispered lovingly to her, only getting a moan in response.

Looking back at the clock, he decided desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Emma if you don't get up now you won't have enough time to have a shower before work."

Emma sat straight up knocking Will back down onto his pillow, hitting his face with her elbow at the same time.

"Ow! Emma..." Will gasped clutching his nose.

"Will! I'm sorry so sorry," Emma muttered cupping his face in her hands then leaned forward to kiss him on the nose gently. "feeling better?"

"Yeah" Will breathlessly answered her.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we may need to go to bed earlier, we never seem to have enough time to do anything in the mornings – we always get distracted..."

"Em, we do go to bed earlier only we never go to sleep."

Smirking, Emma leant in to brush her lips against his briefly. Will returned the kiss then took control of the situation and pushed her gently onto their bed and covered his body with hers.

When her husband's hand started to trace shapes on her body Emma pulled away. Only for Will to start kissing her neck.

"Will, we really need to get up!" Emma whispered.

"Why don't we just call a sick day?" Will asked.

"We could Will, but then you would miss Glee club..." Emma smirked.

"Well... I... erm..." Will stuttered.

"You can't miss a rehearsal so close to sectionals Will, the kids really want to hold onto their title."

Sighing, Will replied "I know, doesn't make it any easier though."

Rolling her eyes, Emma finished... "Just go and get ready Will."

"Want to help me?"

"We're trying to get to school without being late, if I help you we will be!" Emma laughed at the look on her husband's face. "I make it up to you after school..." Emma kissed him softly then went to make a start on their breakfast.

* * *

Please review! My first Glee fanfiction tell me if you want me to continue and this may be very OCC I try to work on it! Please review!


	2. MidDay

**2. Mid-Day**

Head buried deep in paperwork, is how Will found his wife when it came to his free period before lunch.

He knocked gently on the glass panel, before silently scolding himself for doing it. Emma would just clean the window when he left. She was getting better with her condition, however not that better. He walked into her office

"Hey, haven't you gone to class yet?" Emma smiled as she spoke.

"It's Tuesday Em, I don't – "

"…have class before lunch." Emma finished "Sorry, forgot for a moment. I love my job, but there is just too much paperwork with it."

"I could help you?" Will asked, already knowing the answer.

"Thank you for the offer, but you can't. What the kids tell me is confidential."

"Yeah, thought it would be something like that." Will replied as he sat down on his regular chair.

"Need any help with anything?" Emma asked having decided that she might as well take a break. She was too distracted from her husband's presence to do any more work anyway.

"Yeah, can you help me with two things please?£

"What are they?"

"Can you sit in at Glee today?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Emma answered smiling at the possible reason for why she was sitting in at Glee today, however decided to ask her husband about why when he least expected it.

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Can you help me decide what songs the kids should sing at sectionals?" Will winced knowing what was coming next.

"Will! You told me yesterday that you already thought of them."

"Well, if you remember correctly you asked me that in a very delicate moment."

* * *

_The door banged open, making a loud sound against the wall as it did, but it did not stop Will and Emma, who were in a fierce embrace, as they stumbled through._

__

Will freed himself from his wife's lips for a moment as he started to take her cardigan off.

_**Crap, don't want to lose the mood.'**__ Will thought as Emma's mind carried off. He then started to return his lips to her neck and started to pull her cardigan down her arms._

"Will, wait!" Emma gasped.

"Why, what is it?" Will asked, concerned, but not enough to stop from kissing down her neck.

Emma had to physically pull herself away from her husband, for him to only follow her.

"Will!" Emma gasped.

"What?" Will whimpered.

"Did you pick the songs for the kids to sing at sectionals?"

"You're thinking about that now?" Will asked disbelievingly

"You know how random thoughts can go across my head."

'

_"Will." Emma placed her hands on top of his to still his movements._

"Relax, I've selected them and I'll see what the kids think of them tomorrow." He hadn't, of course, but he was too far gone to actually admit he hadn't sorted the songs out.

"O.K." Emma whispered now allowing him to take her cardigan off, and threw it across the room, absent-mindedly. Will thought on how far Emma had come, that she wasn't even bothered that there was a mess in the corner of their bedroom.

Kissing her again, Will pushed Emma down onto their bed.

* * *

Pointedly, Will stared at his wife.

"Fine I give you that, but you should have already chosen them." Emma scolded

"I know, but I didn't so can you please help me?"

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" Emma asked suggestively.

"What do you want?" Will quirked an eyebrow.

"I guess you just have to wait won't you?"

"What makes you think I'm going to enjoy whatever you have planned for me?"

"You usually do." Emma remarked

"You do know that if your office wasn't made of mainly see-through glass you would so be on that desk with me kissing you by now." Will told her in a teasingly way.

"You just wait until we get home, mister."

"I look forward to it." Will whispered, leaning towards her and Emma mimicked his position, once they were close enough to one another he softly grazed his lips against hers. Before it got too heated,

Emma pulled away breathing heavily.

"What... types... of songs... do you... need?" Emma stuttered.

"Erm... not sure." Will laughed "The ones we usually do, plus a –" Will's voice trailed off.

"Plus a what? Couldn't catch the last part?" Emma smiled, now knowing for certain why her husband asked her to come to Glee club, but it didn't mean she was going to put him out of his misery. If she could, without worrying about the germs, she would have her two feet leaning against her desk, while waiting for her husband to tell her.

"A ballad." Will said in a small, almost sheepish voice.

His voice made Emma laugh aloud.

"It's not funny!" Will laughed in spite of himself.

"It is! You're scared of the power of the ballad!"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are!" Emma laughed. "Let me ask you something"

"What?"

"How many of the Glee kids have developed crushes on you because you keep singing ballads with them?"

"Four."

"Who was the last person who fell for you?"

"Kurt." Will said in a small voice

Emma couldn't help it, she burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Will smiled at his wife's reaction

"No, it's very funny – I still remember Kurt's face when he left here after I gave him his guidance session."

"What did you tell him? Because, he is still very reserved around me, like I did something to him, but I don't know what!"

"I can't tell you what happened sweetie, breeches the confidentiality pledge I took when I became a guidance counselor." Emma told him.

Will laughed then whispered, "I do love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Will. It doesn't mean I won't tease you though, it's my payment for me having to deal with the fact that half the school population would kill me to be in my position. "

"You reacted better to it then Terri did." Will nodded

Emma lost her smile for a second then got up to look at the books that were behind her back. Will knew he said something wrong but wasn't sure how he could make Emma feel better.

"Do you always compare me to Terri?" Emma whispered, still looking at her books.

Will silently got up and moved behind her hugging her from behind.

"No, I don't – Emma, I love you, if I'm honest I've probably been falling for you since the moment we met – It's not a test."

"What's not?" Emma turned around to face him.

"Everything I've done with you and Terri, I don't compare because there is no competition, and you win at _everything._" Will stressed his point.

"Even the intimate stuff?"

"Especially the intimate stuff."

"You're not just saying that? I know I have problems with germs and..." Will silenced her by holding one of his fingers up to her lips.

"Going back to talking about crushes, remember when I asked your help with Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"I told Rachel that it wouldn't work out between her and I but I also told her that she would find someone to love her just as she is."

"Is there point to this Will?" Emma asked confused, leaning her face against his shoulder.

"Yes, don't interrupt." Will replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry." Emma murmured.

"Anyway as I was saying, I told her that she would find someone to love her just as she is, with the part she hates about herself as well. Those would be the parts that they would love the most. That's how I feel about you, I adore everything about you, including your obsession of everything being clean – since I've been with you I think I've had about two colds and we've been together for two years now."

Emma gave a weak chuckle.

"You shouldn't feel jealous of Terri." Will continued. "She's nothing compared to you."

The bell rang then making them jump and Emma groan.

"Oh God, Ken." Emma whimpered. Even though it had been three years since Ken broke things off with her, every time he looked at her or Will he would give them the coldest stare and make everything uncomfortable. Emma knew she deserved it, but today she just really didn't want to deal with him.

"We have an hour for lunch, why don't we just go out somewhere and come back?" Will suggested. "Or we could go home." When they moved in together they moved into an apartment which was closer to the school; it was only a five minute drive to get there.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Emma nodded, and then kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks Will."

"You're welcome, Em."

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Afternoon

**3. Afternoon**

When the last bell rang for the end of the school day, all the New Directions kids spilled into the rehearsal room. Talking to one another waiting for their vocal coach to turn up, it was not unusual for him to turn up a late looking very bedraggled , everyone knew who he had met before coming here.

"So how long do you think he is going to be snogging Mrs Schue before he remembers he has Glee?" Finn asked as he went to sit next to Rachel.

"I do hope that it won't be too long till he comes back, I have half a mind to talk to him about it, and it is very unprofessional to miss the start of Glee just to make out with your significant other."

"I make sure to remind you that when you and Finn come in late again." Will said as he came through the door.

"Mr Schue... erm we were just ...er" Rachel looked to Finn for help who was just looking at his shoelaces.

"Save it Rachel" Mr Schue smirked "Anyway I want to tell you something, as many of you know this will be the last time you will all will have a shot at Nationals together because some of you will be leaving us in the new academic year." Will waited for the people in question to nod and the others respond to what he just said with noise such as 'aww' and 'oh', once it calmed down he continued.

"So, I have decided that within reach you can chose the songs you want to perform – may I remind you" Will continued against the mummer that was going through the room "you will still have to chose songs under the guide I will give you – so it all can't be 'R' n 'B'!" He shot a look at Mercedes at this point "or show tunes" he glanced quickly at Kurt then Rachel.

After the mutters of disappointment ran through the room Artie raised his hand.

"So what are the guidelines then?"

"Well we need 3 songs – which will be kept under wraps and not given to Sue at _any point" _Will stressed looking over at Santana and Brittany who both looked guiltily down at their shoes.

"Come on Will, they are not going to leek it to Sue – they didn't for any of the other contests did they?" Emma stated as she walked through the door.

"Mrs Schue!" Came the response but then a deadly silence overtook the room as the kids realised that Will was about to do something he needed support with.

"Don't you want me here or something? I know I don't come as much as I should since I'm the co-director but you didn't seem to need me I mean..."

"Mrs Schue" Rachel interrupted "its fine, you there for us when we need you, and that's what matters and you know you haven't got the most experience at musical things"

"Rachel" Will interrupted.

"What? It's true!" Rachel said innocently.

Shaking his head Will continued to answer Artie's question to try to defeat a situation even though Emma had taken a seat next to the piano and was humming quietly to herself smiling.

"Anyway Artie, the guidelines will be one song from any musical etc, and a R' n 'B song and to finish a..."

"Ballad" Emma finished as all the kid finally knew why she was there – this was going to be fun, silently the kids were already making bets on who would be the next one to develop a crush on Mr Schue.

"You know Mr Schue, I think you need to show us what you mean by Ballad because we just never really got what you meant" Puck said cheekily.

Will stared straight at him while Puck tried to fake innocence.

"O.K then" Emma replied rising from her sit "You need an example get your guitar" Emma replied with a smirk on her face. All the kids gave woots and other sounds. "What you waiting for Puck?"

"Who you singing it to?" Matt asked

"Pardon?" Emma replied

"Well Mr Schue always says it better if you can sing it to someone."

"O.K then – I sing it to Mr Schue, and see if he can get a crush on me" Emma smirked looking at her husband.

"I don't think my wife would approve" Will replied

"I think she'll let you off this once."

"Oh, get a room already!" Santana stated.

Rolling her eyes Emma went to Puck and whispered "you know –"Puck nodded then started strumming the first few notes.

Emma took a deep breath then turned to her husband waiting for her cue then she started to sing.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

Will smiled as he realised what song his wife was singing it was the first song they danced to as a married couple.

He sang along with her as the song moved onto the chorus and they took her in his arms and started to sway.

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

He turned her away from him and brought her back as he started to sing the second verse to her.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance _He turned her away at the distance part then brought her closer to him._  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Emma rested her head on his shoulder as they sang the chorus together

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

As the song turned to Instrumental and Drums part, they started to dance like they did at the bridal shop, how times had changed since then, Will never thought at that moment in around three years he would be married to Emma and so in love he feels he could bust. As the bridge came both Emma sang it

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Ooh Ooh... _

Will took over as he dipped her and sang in her ear, registering that the Glee kids had their phones out and started to sway with them in time.

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception _

Will brought his wife back up and they started to turn in circles again as he continued to sing.

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

Emma and Will returned to their original positions as Emma finished the song.

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Both breathing heavily Emma and Will stared at each other, then not being able to control himself kissed her sweetly right in front of the Glee kids. He stopped when he realised that they were hooting them. Will moved his gaze to Puck and thanked him for his involvement in the song.

"So Mr Schue" Artie smirked as Will turned to look at Emma "Have you got a crush?"

"Defiantly" Will replied kissing the top of Emma's head as she lent it on his shoulder.

"So still think I don't have any experience about musical things?" Emma addressed Rachel as Will laughed out loud.

XXXX0XXXX

_**  
**__**(The Only Exception by Paramore)**_

**If you haven't heard the song the link before will take you to the link – listen to it, its brilliant! Also a huge thank you to the people who gave me song ideas – they may turn up in later fics of mine! :-) This is Un- Beta'd! Sorry!**


	4. Evening

**The following chapters have spoilers for Hell-O and rumours on what I've heard about the Power Of Maddona (This is me just fixing what happened to Will and Emma in Hell-O Note to Ryan Murphay: I am not IMPRESSED with you! You better sort this out NOW!)**

**Disclamier: Do you really think if I owned Glee Hell-O would have happened the way it did?**

* * *

**4. Evening**

Humming to herself as she checked on the dinner she was making, Emma was caught in a daze as the kitchen light reflected off the engagement and wedding rings.

Smiling slightly she put the cover on top of the pan she then turned around to find her husband staring intently at her.

After a loving staring match of a couple minutes Emma caved and filled the silence that had welcomed them.

"What is it?" Emma asked smirking a bit.

"Nothing, just watching my stunning wife – is it a crime?" Will asked.

"No, it's just not like I was doing anything amazing! You've seen me cook many times before" Emma replied blushing softly.

"I know" Will nodded "It's just you've put me in a pensive mood, singing 'The Only Exception' at Glee today, it's been making me think of all the other songs that define us" pausing slightly Will the continued "I still remember the first time I heard 'the Only Exception' I thought immediately of you"

"I thought the first time you heard it was when I sang it to you" Emma mentioned confused.

"Not exactly"

"You heard it before then?"

"Yeah, I defiantly did" Will nodded as he walked over to his wife to hold her in his arms.

"Are you going to tell me when you heard it or are you just going to leave me hanging?" Emma smirked as she melted into his embrace, and both of them started to sway a little.

* * *

_The kids were still reviling in the fact that they had actually just won Regionals, after all the drama that had come with it, Will felt like he had an almost permanent smile on his face, the only thing that was getting him down was... Emma and it killed him to think that way._

_He was grateful that she had forgiven him for making out with Shelby when they were still dating but that was it... she wouldn't talk to him and they had spent the whole day together when they took the kids to Regionals and after a celebratory hug for when it was announced that New Directions had won, that was the last of physical contact they had in about two weeks now._

_Forcing to keep the smile that was on his face a little bit on for the kids that were in the rehearsal room he decided to call their attention._

"_O.K. Guys! It's brilliant that you've won, especially after everything that happened to us but..."_

"_We have Nationals to rehearse for" the kids finished._

"_Mr Schue why can't we just celebrate for a bit? We did after sectionals!" Finn stated _

_Yeah but I was pre-occupied with Emma "That was only for a song, Finn"_

"_So, we could do a song as a reward!" Finn replied._

"_Dude! What sort of reward is that?" Puck asked but only shrunk back a bit on his chair as Finn glared at him._

_Mercedes quickly sensing a situation arising changed the subject. "Who says it's a reward for us? She continued as everyone stared at her "Miss P, helped us a lot to get to where we are now – we've never thanked her though"_

_To the nods of everyone else Tina continued "She also became our co-director so Sue wouldn't, we should do something to her how much we appreciate it!"_

_Sensing that he couldn't really stop it and knowing that he didn't really want to Will spoke up. "O.K. What would you like to sing to Em- Miss Pillsbury?" Will quickly corrected to the smirks of the New Directions members._

"_Maybe you should take the lead of the song Mr Schue?" Rachel asked innocently._

_Raising an eyebrow "O.K, what's going on?"_

"_What do you mean?" Rachel replied._

"_You have just voluntary offered to give away a lead in a song, it makes me think that something isn't right" Will answered._

"_We were just trying to help you" Finn answered _

"_Why?"_

"_Because you need to sort out whatever is going on with you and Miss Pillsbury, you haven't been in the same room as her in two weeks- and I know some things came out at Regionals that you probably didn't want to come out but she forgave you Mr Schue, we heard her ourselves" Rachel answered as the rest of the group nodded in agreement. _

"_Guys, I appreciate your help – but it's nothing to do with you!" _

"_We can't win nationals with our co-directors not in the same room!" Rachel snapped and the room became silent._

"_You're right" Will nodded _

"_And from what we've heard Mr Schue, you should be the one to make the first move" Tina mentioned._

"_What song do you think we should do then?" Will asked to shocked faces "You going to help me!"_

* * *

"I never knew that the kids talked sense into you." Emma said as she came to sit next to her husband on the sofa.

Nodding Will continued "Em, I never asked but were you waiting for me to make the first move?"

"Yeah, of course I was; out of the both of us I didn't do anything wrong except from tell you that I was waiting from the right man, than you freaked out and snogged the vocal adrenaline couch." Emma stated as Will burrowed his head in her shoulder kissing her softly as he did so.

"Sorry, you don't know how guilty I feel about it"

"Will, it was three years ago – and I defiantly liked how you made it up to me" Emma smiled "but you still haven't told me when you heard 'The Only Exception'."

"It was just one of the songs the kids suggested when trying to find the right song."

"What made you decide that it wasn't the song you were going to sing for me" Emma asked

Will shrugged then pulled Emma closer to him (which was quite an achievement) "It seemed more like a song to sing not in front of kids, which it was until this afternoon."

"We had such trouble trying to find a song and then it just came to us"

"Hmm, defiantly - that's why you shouldn't look for it" Will replied kissing her softly.

"For record sake, I did enjoy the song you performed for me."

Will laughed then kissed her temple " I would never have known that Em"

* * *

_It took about a week to get the number sorted, with many good songs being rejected in the process. Breathing more heavily then he would have liked Will left the glee kids momentarily to see if Emma could come to Glee tonight._

_Half hoping she would and half hoping that she wouldn't, Will continued on the familiar route he took most days just to see her, even if it would be briefly. He loved that her office was made out of glass._

_As he walked into the eyesight of the office he noticed that Emma had her head down gazing at the paperwork that was surrounding her._

_Knocking hesitantly on the door, Will took a deep breath as their eyes met for the first time in about 3 weeks._

"_Will" Emma greeted as he walked in "Are you... I mean..." laughing weakly, Emma then continued "Is everything alright?"_

"_Erm..." Not sure how to answer that question he decided to say where he was here in the first place. "Are you busy because the kids want to show you something, should only take 5 minutes."_

"_No, erm – I'm their co-director; they can show me anything they want... erm just let me lock up the office."_

"_Sure" Will replied as she started to file the papers in the filing cabinet._

"_Done?" Will asked after 5 minutes of watching Emma pack away her desk contents._

"_Yeah, ready to go" Emma nodded._

"_Cool so..." Will gestured to the door_

"_Sure" Emma replied as she walked out the door and waited for Will to do so before locking up the office for a bit._

"_So is everything going O.K with Glee? I didn't think you would want me to... you know be there – you don't really need help Will"_

"_Yeah, I do – sometimes I take this completive side of me too far, well Shelby-"_

"_Yeah, well I can also sit more if you want me too" Emma interrupted knowing this news of him making out with someone when she was dating him shouldn't hurt as much as it did. It made her feel unattractive and many other qualities that she wished never to feel again._

"_Well here we go" Will said as he stepped into the rehearsal room where all the kids were waiting for them. He nodded to Mercedes and she took a step forward._

"_Miss P?"_

"_Yes, Mercedes" _

"_We wanted to show you something, because you have helped us so much we wouldn't even be here going to Nationals if you hadn't delayed your wedding we would have fallen at the first hurdle, so along with Mr Schue we have put this number together especially for you" directing Emma to stand in a certain place making sure Will was behind her Mercedes nodded to Brad and the band to start playing the chosen song. "Let's hit it!"_

_As the kids started to clap along with the beat Emma smiled as she recognised the song they were singing to her._

_The kids looked a bit surprised that Emma actually knew this song. Their smiled grew larger as they noticed Emma's expression change into a dramatic fluster as Will started to sing behind her,__** I love the way she fills her clothes **__turning to face him Emma tried to take a deep breathe without making it seem like she was._

_**She looks just like them girls in Vogue, I love the way she plays it cool, I think that she is beautiful **__Will sang his heart out as the kids helped him with the chorus.__Will started to spin Emma around when Puck took over the next two lines.__** She's got a boyfriend though, and that's a pity  
**_

She's so lovely, She's so lovely, She's so lovely, She's so lovely, She's so lovely, She's so lovely, She's so lovely

She's pretty ,a fitty,

_Will took over again walking behind her and singing in her ear __**she's flirty, turned thirty, aint that the age a girl gets really dirty **__He noticed Emma blushing slightly as he spun her out and into him again. And a look in her eyes he hadn't seen in such a long time, he feared that he may never see that look in her face again._

_Emma started to softly sing along with them looking straight into Will's eyes as she did so. __**I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, how we'll make it through this, how we'll make it through, this, how we'll make it through this, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know**__Will took over the lead of the song ago and smiled when Emma did actually bite her lip. _

_**I love the way she bites her lip, **__with taking Emma by the hips he forced her to shake them a bit.__** I love the way she shakes her hips, I love the way she makes me drool, **__and taking her face into his hands Will sang the next line looking straight at her.__** I think that you are beautiful.**__Will then ran over to where the rest of the lads of New Directions were to sing the next verse. _

_**A stunner, I wonder, was she this fit, when she was 10 years younger? **__Then the girls from the group made the come hither motion with their finger as the rest of the boys went to them and started to spin them around.__** come see me, discretely, she said she's got a trick or two, to teach me **_

_Will then went back to Emma who was smiling happily at the kids. Spinning her out then pulling her closer to him they sang the next part together._

_Holding Emma close enough and resting his forehead against hers he unintentionally blocked the kids (even though he knew they were about to back him up with this part of the song by singing the 'you are' part) from their eyesight for a bit, he sang directly to her hoping she would get what he was singing about __**I think that you are lovely, I think that you are lovely, I think that you are lovely, I think that you are lovely, (you are) I think that you are lovely, (you are) I think that you are lovely (you are), I think that you are lovely,(you are) I think that you are beautiful**__He was snapped out of Emma presence when the rest of Glee started to sing again __**She's so lovely, She's so lovely, She's so lovely, She's so lovely, She's so lovely, She's so lovely, She's so lovely.**_

_Emma pulled Will back to her and sang the next part with him __**I don't know , I don't know, I don't know, I don't know , I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this, I don't know , I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this, I don't know , I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this, I don't know , I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this, I don't know , I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this. **__It felt as if the world was spinning around them as they held on to one another.__Will and Emma just stared at one another as the kids finished the song._

_**I don't know, I don't know, I don't know**_

_**Oh oh oh oh... oh oh oh... oh oh oh... oh oh oh...**_

_As the song was drawing to its close Will was so tempted to lean down and kiss Emma's inviting lips but suddenly found himself out of her arms as she stepped away. _

"_Thank you guys, that was brilliant, I don't think I really disserved that song sang to me but I enjoyed it none the less"_

"_Yes, you did" Will answered automatically causing Emma to drop her gaze at the kids and onto him._

_Sensing that maybe their co-directors wanted to be alone Rachel made the groups and musicians excuses and said they see each other tomorrow. As the last member had left the room Emma and Will were still gazing at each other intently._

"_Emma..."_

"_Is this the part Will" Emma interrupted "when I fall straight into your arms and all is forgiven and forgotten? Well I already forgave you but...." realising that she was rambling Emma stopped and took a few steps away to him and turned to walk out the door – it was probably best that she didn't see the look on his face at that moment in time, it changed dramatically when she shut the door. And started to __**slowly**__ walk towards him._

"_I think it should be noted that I am taking a leisurely stroll towards you"_

_Finding his mouth had suddenly gone dry all Will could do is nod as Emma walked towards him, oh so slowly keeping her pace the whole time._

_After what felt like hours but in reality was probably only a few seconds Emma was in front of him again. Before he could even react, her lips were on his showing him passion he never felt before from anyone__**, **__he never thought for a million years he would be receiving it from Emma. _

_Emma pressed her body closer to his as he started to respond by tangling his hands in her hair. What shocked Emma was when she felt her back be pressed up against the wall which was a good 60 yards away from them, wasn't that much a surprise to Will compared to when Emma lifted her leg around his hip, all the time kissing him._

_When natural impulse which was having to breathe took over Will tore himself away from Emma's lips and started to kiss up and down her neck before looking into her face, which beyond a doubt is the messiest he had ever seen it. With her hair in disarray and her lips swollen from their passionate encounter. He felt a sting when he realised that this could cause Emma pain although at the moment it wasn't showing on her face, and since she made no attempt to move her leg he took the bet that she didn't mind too much._

"_Emma..." Will started wanting to make sure that she was alright_

"_Ssh" Emma replied placing a finger over his lips "It's alright, I'm alright I mean I will take a shower later but it be for a different reason than usual."_

_Laughing slightly Will agreed "Yeah, me too since that was the most passionate kiss/make out I've ever had."_

"_Really?" Emma asked._

"_Really" Will confirmed._

"_Emma is alright if I step away from you for a moment please?"_

"_Why?"_

_Will gave her a pointed look then lent into her for a bit before her eyebrows raised as she removed her leg and nodded "S-s-sure" Emma stuttered not believing that she had made Will have that sort of reaction to her. Granted when she asked him to help her take control of her body he had that sort of reaction but now it felt kind of wrong, to have him have that sort reaction at school._

_Stepping away from and started to breathe deeply Will looked away from Emma for a bit. That was he heard a timid 'sorry' for her direction of the room. Spinning towards her, he saw her looking very timid._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know what came over me, we were kissing and it was as if my body had a mind of its own."_

"_Emma, just because you need things to be clean – doesn't mean you don't have certain instincts"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah" Will nodded gazing at Emma which made her blush under his stare. _

"_Emma?" Will knew he had to ask this question but he wasn't sure if she was ready to be asked_

"_Yes" Emma answered._

"_What did... did that... I mean, what just happened between us mean?" _

"_From my point of view?" Emma paused "It means I'm more than ready to get messy."_

_She continued when silence was her reply._

"_I'm not saying that you are ready Will, you probably need more time to be yourself or...I don't want you to feel pressurised to start anything but" Emma was trailing off when Will started to walk towards her and stopped her rambling by pressing one of his fingers to her lips, he quickly removed it to cover it with his lips._

_Pulling away Will gazed down at her, smiling as he saw her with the same dreamy expression on her face that was there the first time they kissed, Will pressed his forehead against hers._

"_Can we start from the beginning? I'm not married anymore, and hopefully... no I'm not an emotional mess anymore, so..." Will stepped away from her and held his hand out to her._

"_Hi, I'm Will Schuester"_

"_Hi, I'm Emma Pillsbury" _

* * *

As she pulled the duvet down her side of the bed Emma jumped slightly as she felt her husband's arms sneak against her waist; Emma didn't have time to scold her husband as she felt his lips on hers.

When the parted Emma smiled before muttering

"You always like going for the sneak attack don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do" Will replied holding her closer to him before pushing her down on the bed.

"Seriously? We did it yesterday" Emma giggled as Will started to kiss up and down her neck.

"You're complaining?" Will asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Emma replied quickly "I just can't believe you still want me this much."

"I will always want you Emma, I adore everything about you – I love Emma Schuester"

"I love you too" Emma replied before pulling him back down on her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I've finally finished this story! I already have a sort of sequel planned (there is too much angst going on at the moment in All The Right Moves - to everyone who reads the story hang in there it will be alright in the end! Hope I can say the same for Glee!)**

**Also the song Will and the Kids sang to Emma is She's So Lovely by Scouting For Girls (I will try to put the link up but it might not happen! you know what this site is like!)**

**http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=cESVyNDy8 (Without the spaces)**


End file.
